Artificial intelligence (AI) systems be used for processing time series data in order to provide predictions of future events. Various techniques have been utilized for predicting future events using AI systems which have varying degrees of effectiveness. Some manner for improving the predictive capabilities of AI systems with respect to time-series data in dynamical and chaotic systems would be of great benefit in the AI system arena.